The future that was and never was
by le-chan
Summary: I can't summarize it, so read it please. FYI It's in Mairi no Trunks' point of view


  
The Future That Was and Never Was: as told through Trunks's eyes  
  
Prologue   
  
  
I wasn't alive then but the story was told to me by my mother. It's about a little girl, whom I call Le-chan, and how she came to be in my mother's care. I'll try to tell it just like Okaasan would tell it to us at night.  
  
Her parents came at night, she was said to be crying a great deal. They dropped her off at Chichi's house. Chichi was a friend of my mother, but like the others, she is dead. I became quick friends with her because after all she was about my age.  
  
I was two or three years old when the androids first attacked. They killed everyone except my mother, myself, Gohan-san and the girl, Le-chan. My mother cried when she told us this story because she had to remember my father's tragic death. She ask us never to ask of my father ever again after she told us this story. Oh, if you're wondering who this "us" is well...Le-chan and me. She survived along with me and my mother but ,I already told you that, so I should stop repeating myself.  
  
Well that was about it, it was longer when my mother told me. Maybe she'll tell you sometime. But my mom's calling my name and I should go now. We're starting work on a time machine. I'm gonna going to go to the past and give Goku-san, a man I never really knew, some type of heart medicine so this future won't happen.  
  
Chapter 1: New Friend? Maybe, Maybe Not...  
  
  
Le-chan came up to the time machine she called my name, "Hey Trunks, Bulma. Whatcha doing?" She was never informed about my mother's plan, I didn't want her to worry about me. She does that a lot, I just don't understand Le-chan.  
  
" Hey Le-chan, we're attempting to build a time machine." I said jokingly. She smiled holding in the laugh. She sat next to me as I came out from underneath the time machine. Her long brown hair cascaded around her shoulders and waved into her face.   
I put my hand forward and removed it from her face. She lifted her hand and put her hair back behind her shoulders. She always kept it in a pony tail, otherwise it would be too long to keep it from flying in her face.  
  
"Sounds like fun, can I help?" She again put her hair back in place. And looked deep into my eyes.  
  
I smiled at her, " Sure if Okaasan'll let ya."  
  
She got a look of shock on her face, and pointed at me. She laughed while saying, " I got you too smile," I returned my facial expression to it's normal form. It was quite rare that I smiled, at least that's what Le-chan told me. She finished her thought, " Bulma, can I help?"  
  
My mother muttered her response from under the time machine, "Sure, you and Trunks can go into town and pick up supplies."   
  
I stood up and helped Le-chan get up. I held her hand as I gathered my ki and flew off. I wish she was Saiya-jin, then I could train her. We flew over the city to an abandoned building, which use to be a perfectly good grocery store. The androids had ravaged the city leaving it in shambles. I set Le-chan down she went off to look for anyone alive in all the rubble. She sat down and thought about where she could find people, or at least that's what I thought she was thinking about. Who knows what runs through the mind of that girl.   
  
I felt something strange, a power level. I know it's not Le-chan's, of course I never thought about checking on what her power level was. But this was a fighter's level, I believe it's around 18,000. No big deal, I thought, I can beat that I'm, what, 15,000,000? Heh, this warrior will be of no problem to me. I was getting cocky, especially since Le-chan hangs around me more, since she 'graduated' from my mother's schooling.  
  
I looked up and saw someone on the building top, she or he pushed some rubble off the building, I looked in the direction of the falling rubble. Le-chan! She was sitting right in the pathway of the falling rubble.   
  
I shouted, "Le-chan look out!" She looked up and screamed, she ran forward. The rubble barely missed her. She landed sitting down, a little bit of blood trickled down her face, a piece hit her. She was safe because, if she hadn't moved she would have been crushed. I was too far away to get her out in time.  
  
She stood back up and approached me, brushing some dirt off her small jacket. She looked at me and said, " Thanks Trunks." She put her hand on my shoulder, " I knew the building was unstable, but..." she looked up at the building, "still how'd it fall?"  
  
I put my hand on her head, and held her close, that's when I saw the attacker. She had wild black hair, it reminded me of a Saiya-jin hair style. She was wearing Saiya-jin armor. I knew she was Saiya-jin. She lowed to the ground from where she was flying. She looked curiously at Le-chan, who was now standing next to me. Le-chan had released herself from my grasp. The Saiya-jin woman spoke, "Are you Lemiko Peir?"  
  
My eyes became wide with shock, I looked at Le-chan. She pointed at herself and stammered, " H-how'd you know my name?"   
  
The look on Le-chan's face was of shock. The Saiya-jin woman spoke again, "Kiline sent us to retrieve you for your father." Us, then where's the other one, I thought. I looked around for any other sigh of life. None.  
  
"FATHER!!!!" I snapped my attention back to what was going on. Le-chan looked at me with confusion in her eyes. Then she said, " Trunks-kun, do you know what she's talking about?"  
  
I shrugged, feeling just as confused, and said, " You got me."  
  
The Saiya-jin woman mumbled something, lifted her hand and aimed, directly at Le-chan. She released some of her ki and hit Le-chan square in the chest. Le-chan stumbled on to the ground. I just stood there, completely stupefied. A second later I realized what just happened, I shouted Le-chan's real name, Lemiko. I stared into the eyes of the woman before me and stated plainly, "She's my friend."   
  
Energy engulfed my body, I felt the power of the Saiya-jin blood running through me. My hair flashed to the color of gold and my eyes to the color of emeralds, I again reached Super Saiya-jin level 1. I reached behind me to retrieve the sword which never dulls from the carrier I keep it in.  
  
The woman showed no fear, as I stood before her Super Saiya-jin. She just shrugged, and said, " Oh well..." She looked at my sword then back at me and finished her last statement, " Resorting to the sword I see," she smiled that evil Saiya-jin smile, I returned with a glare of hatred, " I see you think I'm an android like the other's. Don't you?"   
  
She gathered up her ki, and pointed it at me. That's when I saw Le-chan struggle to stand up, she shouted my name. An aura of green energy engulfed her and gathered in her right hand. She screamed and released the energy. It hit the Saiya-jin woman in the back. The ball of energy ripped through her chest throwing blood on to the ground beneath my feet. The body clanked to the ground. Le-chan stumbled forward a bit and collapsed to the ground. I dropped levels and flew to her. She's still breathing but, I should get her home to Okaasan, I thought. I sensed another presence, I looked up unsheathed my sword, and stood ready for another fight. I shouted, " Who are you??!!!! Why'd you attack us??!!!!"   
  
The girl just smiled, shrugged, and said plainly, "It's not my fault Kiline told us too, and from the looks of it, I can't go back to him with my mother dead." She looked at me with hatred, she looked her mom when she did that. She pointed at Le-chan and to finish her train of thought, "Now I know why Kiline wants that girl so bad, she pretty powerful for being only half human."  
  
"Hold on a sec, your saying she not ALL human?!" I looked at the girl laying in my arms, Could she be Saiya-jin, like me and Gohan-san?, I thought. Le-chan's breathe shorten, I hurried the conversation, " Tell me all you know about Le-chan when we get home...what's your name?"  
  
"Danisu Dal'r." The girl extend her hand to me, and spoke again, " and yours?"  
  
I released Le-chan's body briefly to shake her hand, "Well Danisu, I'm Trunks Briefs. Nice to meet you."  
  
"We should get her to some shelter, do you have a home?" Danisu put her hands out in a questioning way. She then put them on her hips and waited for my response to her question, and tapped her foot on the ground in annoyance.   
  
"Yes," I called upon to art of bukujutsu (flying) and shouted to her, "Race ya!" I ever felt so alive. I just made a new friend. I remembered that Le-chan needed some serious medical help. I sped up.  
  
Chapter 2: Alive and Well, Thank Kame!!  
  
I was awoken rudely by my mother poking me in the arm. I wasn't sure what all she said but she called me CUTIE! Okaasan was kind of a touchy-feely person. I opened on eye and frowned at her, "Okaasan, don't call me cutie..." I opened my eyes the rest of the way and saw Le-chan sleeping peacefully in my bed. "How is she?" I asked.  
  
"She's okay, just needs her rest." She reassured me.  
  
She lifted her hand and touched my lavender hair, and ruffled it. I pulled back abruptly, and fixed it quickly. "Okaasan, please don't touch my hair."  
  
The girl, Danisu, walked over to me and stared at Le-chan and spoke, "Do you guys know why Kiline wants her, She's weak for being half human?"   
  
She just utterly confused me. Didn't she just say she was strong for being half human about five minutes ago? I thought, scratching my head, looking at her funny the I shouted, "WEAK!!" I looked at her oddly and said, "You did see the power she displayed, right?"  
  
She put her hands on her hips and smiled evilly. "I bet I'm stronger than you." She said challenging my pride.  
  
I smiled jokingly and said, "Your asking for trouble girl!" I held in the laughs.  
  
She again challenged my pride, "I am a full Saiya-jin, and your just a half Saiya-jin" I returned the comment with flicking her off. Okaasan and That Girl finally left the room. I stayed behind with Le-chan because after all she was sleeping in my bed.  
  
Three hours later I heard someone talking than felt something smack my leg. I immediately woke up and checked Le-chan's forehead. I said softly, "Le-chan are you okay? You passed out after you killed the Saiya-jin woman."  
  
She sat up really fast, and she said loudly, "I killed someone!!!!!" she laid back down holding her head carefully, "B-but you said yourself that I had no power!" She looked at me with those Saiya-jin eyes I looked into so many times and never noticed the similarities between hers and mine.  
I put my hand on her back and said sweetly, "Yes you did cutie, and your stronger than me and Gohan-san thought..." Her eyes started to droop, she was falling asleep. I again said sweetly, "Why don't you sleep some more?"  
  
Le-chan turned over and looked at me with confusion in her eyes. "Where's that other girl? She tried to kill you Trunks-kun."  
  
I reassured her, "Oh you mean Danisu...well she's out helping Okaasan with the time machine. We'll have it done soon, and I can go and help Goku-san in the past to prevent this whole thing from actually happening."  
  
She turned over and laid back down and slowly fell back to sleep as I rubbed her back gently.  
  
About noon Gohan-san appeared. He had trained me since I was young. He walked over to me and looked down upon me, after all he is much taller then me. He said, "Trunks, How's it going?!" he held out his hand. We commenced with our 'secret' hand shake. He looked around and frowned, he's always smiling. "Where's Lemiko and who's the chick helping Bulma-san?"  
  
"oh hi Gohan-san..." I wasn't exactly paying much attention to him. I responded to his question, "Lemiko should be out soon...and the chick" I stabbed a thumb in the direction of Danisu, "is Danisu Dal'r. She claims to be full Saiya-jin, but I doubt it." Yes me and my optimistic personality.  
  
Le-chan came up from behind me and laid her head on my shoulder and asked, "Hey Trunks-kun who ya talking to?" she lifted her arms and put them around me...then she put them down when she spotted Gohan-san. "Oh, heh, hi Gohan-san, w...what are ya doing here?"  
  
Gohan-san just stood there and scratched his neck, Le-chan hid her face in my jacket. She wasn't completely awake yet and she started to fall out of my grasp, but she woke up when I caught her from falling. Gohan-san smiled stupidly and said, " I just came to see how the Briefs family was doing."  
  
Okaasan walked over to us, as she walked over she wiped her hands on the already completely covered with dirt cloth that I had used prior to this conversation. I looked at my hands they were also completely covered with dirt. Okaasan handed me to cloth I attempted to wipe my hands off with it. Okaasan looked up at Gohan-san and said, "Konichi wa, Gohan-san. Well we're fine, and we have a new addition to our group, Danisu." Okaasan smiled stupidly, and I buried me free hand in my face. I was still holding Le-chan.  
  
That Girl approached Gohan-san, looked him up and down and bluntly said, "Your the d*mn son of that d*mn Saiya-jin Goku. Aren't you?"  
  
Gohan-san shot back, "Do you have a f*cking problem with that?" He crossed his arms and stared straight down at her.   
  
She just smiled and turned to me and said, "Not necessarily. Just asking." She flicked me off for no d*mn reason. She just didn't like me all to well.  
  
Gohan-san watched That Girl turn back around, his eye's got huge, he stammered, "W-wow! Saiya-jin armor haven't seen that in a long time. Vejiita used to always wear that kind of stuff." I guess Gohan-san knew more about my father than I did, especially since he grew up with him. Gohan-san knew everyone who died, his father also died. Gohan-san, I guess, is what you would call an orphan. He wasn't the only one, Le-chan never knew her parents.  
  
That Girl smiled again but she was happy, she spun around to show off her armor, and asked Gohan-san, "Ya like it? I think it makes me look fat, what do you think?"  
  
Gohan-san looked at me for an answer he said, "Is she serious?"   
  
I just shrugged, "I don't know. Don't look at me." I put my arms back around Le-chan, whom was still half-awake in my arms.  
  
Okaasan finally made her presence known, "Why don't you and Gohan-san go discuss this somewhere else?" She looked at me and Le-chan, "Me, Trunks, and Lemiko need to finish the time machine."  
  
I looked down at Le-chan she was awake again. I said sounding happy, "Time to tear something apart Le-chan"  
  
She stood up, brushed herself off and gave me the thumbs up signal and said, "Sounds like fun!"  
  
Chapter 3: Confusion, Utter Confusion!!!!!  
  
An hour later That Girl came over the hill, she was mad for some reason. Came up to the time machine, and stuck her head under it and shouted, "Gohan wants to talk to you!!!"   
  
She stormed back off toward Gohan-san's house. I just stared at her as she stormed off. I shrugged. I looked at Le-chan, she also shrugged. We just kept a steady work pace on the time machine. Ten minutes later That Girl came back, "Gohan means it this time, and bring her." She stabbed a thumb in Le-chan's direction.  
  
Le-chan slid out from under the time machine. I helped her up again. I quickly taught her the art of Bukujutsu, she was a fast learner. She followed me to Gohan-san's house. When we arrived Gohan was just standing there and talking to himself. He stopped and looked and me, he said in a sing-song-like voice, "Someone wants to talk to you."  
"Yeah? Who?" I crossed my arms around my chest, and looked around for someone who I might know other then Gohan-san, Le-chan and That Girl.  
  
"Why don't you ask him?" He pointed to the sky, I got the basic jest of the situation.  
"Okay Gohan-san what ever you say..." I lifted my hands into the air, and closed my eyes and shouted, "THIS IS TRUNKS BRIEFS CALLING TO THE GREAT BEYOND!!!"   
  
I heard Le-chan scream, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE???!!! DID I MISS SOMETHING????!!!!"  
  
I heard a voice enter my head, I shouted at me... "TRUNKS!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP PLAYING WITH THAT GIRL!!!!!!"  
  
I covered my ears and screamed bloody murder. Gohan-san put his hand on my shoulder and whispered, "Was that a girlie scream, Trunks?"  
  
I shouted at him, "Shut up Gohan-san." Gohan-san put his hands up in defense and backed away.  
  
The voice entered my head again, but not as loud as last time, "Just call him squirt."  
  
I looked around and looked at Le-chan, she was as confused as I was and screamed, "WHO THE H*LL ARE YOU??!!"  
  
Gohan gave me some 'helpful' advice, "Just call him Vegetable Fajita, he likes that.  
  
The voice screamed in my ear again, "SHUT UP SQUIRT"  
  
I asked nicely, "Would you please not yell into my ear, Mr. Vegetable Fajita?"  
  
The voice returned with shock, "PLEASE!! Are you sure you're my son?"  
  
I shouted, "SON!!?? Who said anything about being your son!?" I returned back to being serious. "Anyway what's is your real name?"  
  
It said, "If you have to know, I am Prince Vejiita of the planet Vejiita-sei. And your father, Trunks Briefs Vejiita!"  
  
I said, "Hey aren't you the same Vejiita who ripped off Le-chan's tail?"  
  
Vejiita said with shame in his voice, "You gave that GIRL a nickname, oh the shame"  
  
Me and 'Vejiita' yelled back in forth for a while. Eventually Gohan-san and That Girl went back to Capsule Corporation. Le-chan stayed the whole time because to her the was interesting because most of it was about her. Finally she gave up on just standing there and she walked around looking for something to do I believe.  
  
After about two minutes Le-chan came up to me and poked me in the arm and whispered something to me, "Trunks-kun, I think we have company..."  
  
I broke the connection with Vejiita and stood next to her and asked stupidly, "What? Who?" I knew it was the androids but my mind was somewhere else.  
  
She pointed in the direction of the tree and said, "I'm not sure but their behind the tree." She never met 18 and 17. She was one of the lucky ones, I've been around them and I fought them one to many times. All of them I almost got killed. But I was stubborn and I didn't want to live Le-chan alone in all this chaos.  
  
I took out my sword and prepared to fight. I gestured behind me and said, "I bet it's 17 and 18. Le-chan get behind me."  
  
She was just a stubborn as I was, "I don't think so Trunks, I can fight too. I've been training with Gohan-san since I was 10 years old." She charged up her ki.  
  
18 came running from out behind the tree, she was followed by her twin brother,17. They were both laughing hysterically. 18 said laughing as she talked, "I just can't hold it in any more, haha!!!!"  
  
17 giggled like a little girl, then he straitened up and coughed and said all manly like, "While standing behind that tree we learned something useful...The almighty Trunks and Gohan have both gone crazy."  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean?" I asked cautiously still holding my sword ready. Le-chan, who was next to me, crossed her arms and started to tap her foot on the ground, I could tell she was getting really board.   
  
18 walked up to me and touched my chin and said, "You talk to yourself."  
  
I retorted back to her, "I was not talking to myself. I was talking to my father."  
  
She looked into my eyes and said with a evil smile, "Your father's dead."  
  
I returned the glance and said, "You should know b*tch." She looked into my eyes, put her hand back and slapped me across my face. Le-chan started to charge her ki again when she saw that.   
  
Le-chan looked at me with hated in her eyes, and said bluntly, "I'll take the girl, you take the boy."   
  
I said to her, "H*ll no, 18 is stronger than you."  
  
She crossed her arms and stared at me and said, " Oh your nice, but let's see who's wrong and who's right."  
  
18 spoke up and directed her response at me, "Come on Trunks give the girl a chance." I knew exactly what she was getting at. If Le-chan fights her, she'll get killed and I wouldn't be able to live with myself for getting her killed, I thought.  
  
So did Le-chan. She said, "Not today, I learned this one form Gohan-san." She put her hands together and drew them back, as she did that, her ki formed a perfect energy ball within her hands. She shouted, "Ka...me...ha...ma...HA!!!!!!" The energy released itself and aimed directly at 18. Sadly the blast hit 18's out stretched hand, this prevented the blast form hitting her. She reflected it toward Le-chan, the blast hit her and knocked her to the ground.   
  
I was to busy to help her up. 17 shouted to his sister, "She's strong but not strong enough."  
  
18 responded by saying, "Not even your combined powers can destroy us"  
  
I smiled and said, "Getting cocky aren't we?" of course I should have never opened my mouth, because while I was talking 17 zoomed behind me and I had no idea why.  
  
18 smiled, I didn't like that smile, she said, "heh, we're not the one's who are getting cocky."  
  
17 finished her statement, "Cause you stopped to talk we gained the upper hand." I spun around and saw what he meant. He had his hands around Le-chan's neck, I could tell she was choking. Her eyes were huge, she was gasping for breath. She started to stopped fighting back, he was killing her. "Drop the sword and the girl lives." I felt defeated, I dropped the sword in hopes 17 would release Le-chan. 17 released her neck but before she could get away he grabbed her arm and held her in place, he got an evil smile on his face.  
  
Le-chan, with want breath she hand left shouted my name and I felt something rip through my back. I saw my own blood splatter across the ground as I fell. Blood started soak my shirt. I looked down and saw where the blast hit me. I was lucky the blast hit my side. Only a few stitches, I thought. I looked at Le-chan, I gasped, she was engulfed with her ki and floating high up in the air, she had my sword in hand, she was ready to use. I noticed the color of her hair, it was golden. Oh my god, I thought, Le-chan's Super Saiya-jin.   
  
Chapter 4: Super Saiya-jin Le-chan???!!! Run Trunks Run  
  
  
I held back the waves of nausea, and I watched. I felt her power level jump greatly from a small 60,000 to around 180,000. She still didn't have a chance against 17 and 18. She screamed, "YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!" she went after 17, flinging the sword in front of her, with a swift swing she chopped off 17's right arm. 18 and 17 flew away in a mad panic. She dropped back down to her normal self. She flew over to me and looked into my eyes and asked, "Trunks, are you okay." She was breathing heavily and the words came out in gasps.   
  
I stumbled to stand up, I was weary from the loss of blood, I looked at her confused, I said as I held my wound, "Did I just see what I thought I saw?"  
  
"What? What did you see?" Apparently she didn't know the power she had just reached.  
  
I looked at her again and said, "Did you just go Super Saiya-jin, or am I delusional from the loss of blood?"  
  
"Super Saiya-jin? What's that?" she asked curiously. She did know about the legend of the Super Saiya-jin's, will there also is the fact she didn't even know she was a Saiya-jin tell about a day ago. She looked into my eyes with curiosity.  
  
I started to explain, "Super Saiya-jin is when a Saiya-jin, for example...you. When you responded to the attack upon me, your hair turned blonde and your beautiful blue eyes changed to the shade of green-blue. And you will reach a greater power level high that you could ever imagine. I can't believe that you went Super Saiya-jin so quickly, you've know that you were Saiya-jin, for about a day and a half, it took me till I was 14 to go Super Saiya-jin." The experience was overwhelming and I felt really stupid, it took her a day and me 14 years to go Super Saiya-jin for the first time.  
  
She looked at me weird and said, "I did that?"  
  
I stumbled to stand up. I grabbed her shoulder as she helped me stand. I felt woozy as I stood up. I said, "Yes... and oh, can I have my sword back?"  
  
She reached behind her and scratched her neck and said, "hehe sure..." she handed my sword to me and I attempted to put in the holder, she turned me around and put it back there for me. As I put my arm around her and she started to fly saying, "Sorry, instinct, you know when you feel the urge , you've just have to grab something sharp and kill something." She smiled for a second and looked at me, and said, "Wait a sec did I just say that?"  
  
I smiled at her an joked, " I think your Saiya-jin heritage is getting to you."  
  
She looked at odd, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
I started to explain something again, "Saiya-jin's by nature are a destructive race, they were planet sellers. When Freeza destroyed Vejiita-sei, I guess he missed more of the Saiya-jin race the he thought. My father was raised by Freeza to be a killer."  
  
"Wow..." She turned and faced the direction that she was flying, "So that means I a destructive force...Boy, I fell bad."  
  
"Don't feel bad," I reassured her, "I'm also Saiya-jin, h*ll my father was the prince of the planet."  
  
She said, "hey that means that Gohan-san is too."  
  
"Yes he's also a half breed like the both of us."  
  
Me and Le-chan head back to Capsule Corporation HQ. We went immediately to the medical center of Capsule Corporation and I got five stitches in my side and a bandage to help stop the bleeding. A while later we met up with Gohan-san and That Girl. We went to the bar located in the lower level of Capsule Corporation. I handed the beer out to Gohan-san and That Girl, but I gave Le-chan some Cherry Coke. I didn't want her to get drunk and do something stupid. She's never had beer and I'll make sure that she'll never have any. I told everyone about what happened after they left, I told them how Le-chan went Super Saiya-jin just to save my life. That Girl made the mistake of calling Le-chan a wimp. She returned the comment with a swift upper cut to the jaw, knocking That Girl on to her a** in front of everybody. She got so embarrassed that she ran out of the room. We, being Me and Gohan-san congratulated her.   
  
After an hour of bingeing, I was helped back to my room by a sober Le-chan. I'm stammered, "Good one Le-chan..." She lead me into my room and dropped me on the bed as she walked out I shouted to her, "I love you!" She smiled and shook her head. I was very drunk.  
  
Chapter 5: Lemiko's mother?!  
  
I stumbled out into the harsh sunlight and saw Okaasan, she was talking to some women I've never met before but she looked oddly familiar. I approached them and asked, "May I ask who you might be miss?"  
  
She looked at me, her eyes were clouded she looked as if she had been brainwashed by someone or something. She looked blankly at me and said, "I am Palena Peir, and you are Trunks Briefs Vejiita. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes..." I was confused. Did she just her last name was Peir, that's Le-chan's last name, I thought as I cautiously shook her hand. Her eyes were the same blue as Le-chan's.  
  
She turned to Okaasan and asked, "Where is Gohan?"  
  
Okaasan smiled and replied, "Gohan is at his house!"  
  
"Arigatoo" She simply lifted off the ground and flew off, I decided to follow her.  
  
Gohan-san walked out of his house he looked like he was mad. Palena approached him and said, "Something smells good." I hide where I would be able to hear their conversation without standing right there.  
  
"Yeah I know, Danisu is making brownies"...Gohan...  
  
"Danisu, who's Danisu?"...Palena...  
  
"Danisu is a fellow Saiya-jin."...Gohan...  
  
"HEY WHERE AM I????!!!"...who's that?...  
  
A scream...Gohan...  
  
"I SAID WHERE AM I? ARE YOU DEAF?"...who is that?...  
  
"I am now."...Gohan...  
  
"Earth"...Palena...  
  
"EARTH EW!!!!"...that voice...  
  
"What's you name?"...Gohan...  
  
"My name is Pikaine."...Pikaine, what kinda name is that? ...  
  
"Gohan, the brownies are in the oven...who the h*ll is that?"...Danisu, duh! ... "Never mind that Palena, what the h*ll are you doing here?"  
  
"Never mind that Danisu, I came for my daughter."...Oh, no Le-chan, Palena's up to something...  
  
"DAUGHTER?!"...Gohan...  
  
" Yes my daughter. I left her here, at this exact house 14 years to the date, tomorrow is her fifteenth birthday. And I want her back."...B*tch...  
  
"Who are you about no one was left here 14 years ago!"...brief pause..." I don't know who you're talking about."...she knows, you know Gohan...   
  
I watched as Gohan-san flew off to Capsule Corporation, I ran not to give away my position. I know Gohan-san was trying to save Le-chan. He ran into the house, Palena followed him and blow the house into tiny pieces. I ran faster and soon lifted off the ground, Le-chan could be hurt! I thought.  
  
I ran into the remains of the building and saw Le-chan, on the brink of Super Saiya-jin. I said, "Le-chan what's going on?" I knew perfectly well what was going on.  
  
She said, not looking at me, "Trunks-kun, get out this is not your fight."  
  
I knew she was pissed, I grabbed one of her hands. She looked at me. I said to her, "Promise me you'll be okay."  
  
She looked at me and smiled, "I promise..." she looked back at her mother and said, "we'll go some where out of the way. Follow me, Okaasan."   
  
She and her mother flew off. I looked at the sky and whispered, " remember, Le-chan, you promised..." I watched her fly off into the sun light.   
  
Five minutes later I heard a scream. I stood up and shouted "D*MN IT" I grabbed my sword and flew off after the scream. She was far away from CC, but I felt her power level rise from, 180,000 to 1,080,000. She was getting stronger every minute, finally it hit 17,400,000. That was her limit. Suddenly the power dropped greatly that's when I knew she was dying. I ran over the hill to see her drop from SSJ1 to herself and fall to the ground. 18 and 17 were standing over her. Oh, no, I thought, they killed her!. I walked up to her and started to pick her up, she opened her eyes, I smiled, "Le-chan you're still alive."  
  
"Yeah," she said weakly, she had put her all into this battle. "they were just showing off." I lifted off the ground and flew her home, her wounds were not at all serious, she was just out of breath.   
  
Okaasan ran up to us, "Oh my! What happened?"  
  
Le-chan, whom I had draped around my shoulder answered her, "18 and 17 attacked us and they killed my mother, they would have killed me too but Trunks-kun came and saved the day." She looked at me and said, "Gomen nasai, I didn't keep my promise at to well."  
  
I smiled and said, "It's okay. Okaasan where'd Gohan-san go?"  
  
She smiled and said "he went home. Trunks, you and Lemiko should get some sleep, tomorrow's a big day." She winked at me.  
  
I winked back. Le-chan just shrugged and walked off to her bed. I stayed up all night in Okaasan metal shop working on her birth day present.   
  
Chapter 6: happy birthday??  
  
I leaned over Le-chan's body and whispered in to her ear, "Le-chan time to get up."  
  
She was half awake and said into the pillow, "huh? Nani?" She turned over and said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "what time is it?"  
  
I helped her up and said quietly, "It's noon, cutie." Le-chan stumbled into the bathroom and got changed. She came out and started out the door, I walked in front of her and said, "hey, it's your birthday." I lifted her off the ground and slung her over my shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, she laughed and hit me in the back with her fists lightly. I walked in with Le-chan, laughing, over my shoulders and said, "Anyone here order a sack of potatoes?"   
  
"Trunks-kun, put me down!" Le-chan wined behind me. I walked up to the couch and dropped her on it and sat next to her. We had a cake and we all talked for hours. I turned around and reached behind the couch and pulled a sword wrapped in a blue clothe and handed it to her. She looked up at me and her eyes lit up and she hugged me.   
  
"I stayed up all night making this for you." I explained as she positioned the sword on her back. "It's you very own sword. So now when you go Super Saiya-jin you won't have to take mine and use it."   
  
She hugged me again saying, "Arigatoo Trunks-kun!!" She smiled at me and laid her head on my shoulder and said, "I'll keep it always!"  
  
I leaned over and ruffled her hair. I smiled and said, "I know you well, Le-chan!" I turned to her and asked, "Le-chan, will you come with me to the past to save Goku-san. I don't know what I'll do with out you. Will you, Le-chan?" It felt like I was asking her to marry me, and I hoped she would say yes.  
  
"Of course, Trunks-kun, when do we leave?" she hugged me again. I felt asking her was now perfect, because she was now a year younger then me, she was finally fifteen.  
  
"We're going to leave tomorrow" I sat and thought for a while then it came to me, "Hey Le-chan, do you want me to teach you how to use that sword?"  
  
"Sure" She stood up and grabbed my hand a started to pull me out side. We got halfway to the door, but just then a door blow up. 18 and 17 stood in the door way. Le-chan pulled out her sword, I pushed her out of the way. Gohan stood up and grabbed me and pushed me aside. He and Danisu stood in front of me.   
  
18 stepped forward and smiled her wicked smile and said, "The Briefs are having a party and didn't invite me and my brother, how rude can that be?!"   
  
Gohan stepped forward and said, "Could you two please live us alone, this a special day Lemiko just turned fifteen?"   
  
"Will we should give her a birthday present." 18 looked a Danisu, Gohan tensed and grew angrier.   
  
17 released a ki blast and sent Danisu flying. Gohan ran to her, the blast had killed her quickly. 18 and 17 turned and looked at me, I turned, grabbed Le-chan and ran. I ran for hours and finally they blasted me, down I fell. Le-chan ran on. They soon caught up with her she was only a few yards from me. She was to panicked to fight. 18 flew in front of her and smiled. 18 smacked her and she flew back toward me. She hit the ground hard. Le-chan stumbled to stand up. She stood up and finally she found her power, her hair flashed to the color golden blonde and she looked at me, her eyes where green. I fought with my body to let me stand up. I wanted to help her. The ki blast had ripped itself through my leg. All I could do was watch...  
  
Le-chan came back to me, she had dropped 18 was draining her power too fast for her to fight back. I watched as 18 blasted her to her ground her leg gave out as the blast ripped though her right leg. Blood flowed from her leg. She fell to the ground gasping for breath. Her eyes were full of tears, she reached her hand out to me, I tried to grab it. I couldn't reach her. 18 grabbed her shirt and lifted her off the ground. Le-chan just couldn't fight back her power was drained. I watched, horrified as 18 charged up the ball of ki to end Le-chan's life. I watched as it ripped itself through Le-chan's stomach, I heard her scream. Her blood hit my face, all I could do was stare. I was in shock, Le-chan was dying, and I couldn't help her. I wished Gohan would come running over the hill and save her. I couldn't let her die, I wished god would take me instead. I crawled over her. I watched her chest rise with every last breathe. I grabbed her hand, and said finally breaking the silence, "Le-chan, please hold on. You can live I'm sure of it."  
  
She winced as she attempted to talk, "Trunks-kun?..." She winced in pain, the wound in her stomach was bad. She squeezed out her last words, "I..." I put my finger over her mouth, she still spoke, "I...love...you..." Her breathe stopped and her eyes closed. I knew she was dead.   
  
I laid back in defeat and whispered into the sky, "I love you too..." I soon blacked out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[LP1]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[LP1]  



End file.
